


Riot Rhythm

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Banter, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Face-Sitting, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Oral Sex, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“If you’re going with such a subtle come-on I’m not sure how I can decline.” Rose licked her own lip, pinprick wound welling under the pressure of her tongue. Her heart beat like it had when she was going into battle; a hard rhythm that warmed her muscles and prickled in her guts, made her legs feel loose in their sockets. She wanted more."</p><p>Rose navigates the quadrants, experiencing some blood loss as she goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riot Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmshaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/gifts).



> Thank you for the good request. ♥

Trolls were somehow never so alien to Rose as when they ate. They also never felt like such a solitary species until their widespread lack of even basic table manners became apparent. Not one of them, not even Karkat with his nubby rounded-off teeth, had learned to chew with a closed mouth; every public meal was a moist cacophony that only humans could notice. Vriska was one of the worst offenders, which was of course why she was the one who wandered in clutching a steak when Rose was the only one sitting in the common block.

She sprawled back across one of the couches, holding her prize by a chunk of protruding bone. Rose found herself staring over the edge of her book as Vriska sank her fangs into the thick chunk of muscle, tearing sideways to sever a bite and grinding at it absentmindedly. The teeth in the back of her mouth seemed designed for that, if the fact that she chewed at all was any indication. Terezi never seemed to chew with her barracuda teeth.

“Hey,” Vriska said with her mouth full. “Hey!” Rose set her book down on her lap and sighed as though interrupted.

“I’m sorry, did you call me?”

"Yeah, because you're checking me out!" Vriska chewed the meat more ostentatiously than Rose would have thought possible. “Don’t worry, I don’t think anyone else noticed. Yet.”

"I don't know what you mean.”

"That’s a shame! I could be convinced to accommod _ate_ you." To her mild irritation, Rose could hear the quirk affecting the syllable even when Vriska said it out loud. "The meteor's pretty lonely, right?" Vriska clomped a boot on the table and leaned forward in a well-studied dramatic pose, arm propped on her raised knee, grinning to show the tips of her fangs as she chewed. Meat juice stained the enamel, grease and blood trickling down her chin in a thin, diluted rivulet. In the dimness it looked violet. Possibly it was. "Pretty dull around here, if you ask me!"

Strange, Rose thought, how anyone else could ask that question inoffensively, while Vriska managed to pack so much overly studied drama and condescension in that it raised a rush of contempt in her gut. It was as though Vriska were attempting to swashbuckle on the couch. She supposed it was a sort of art: the sort that belonged in community theater.

"Actually," she demurred, "it's been refreshing to finally meet everyone."

"Bull _shit_. I'm pretty sure everyone's had the same thought at one point or another, which is this thought." Vriska leaned over a little further and overbalanced, tipping slightly sideways on the cushion and holding herself upright through core strength alone. "I'm stuck on this fucking rock with these assholes for _how long_!?"

"Watch your balance," Rose cautioned.

"Whatever! You know, not like I’m hard up for company." Vriska withdrew, gnawing at the edge of the bone. "Let's see how you feel about playing Prissypants after a few perigees here in the middle of fucking nowhere." Rose, calm and unruffled, bit into a celery stick with a satisfying crack and went back to her book.

 

* * *

 

"So I hate her," Rose snapped, slamming the book down on the bed beside her purple velvet pillow as soon as she entered the room. Kanaya, stretched out on the other side of the pillow, stirred enough to give her a look of mild concern.

"Caliginously leaning? I did say I was available for that. Teaching you about the quadrants." She sat up, smoothing her hair into its usual curls. "But there could be a conflict of interest here, given our history."

"You _like_ her?" Rose asked, incredulous. “Also, how do you know who I’m talking about?”

"Not exactly,” she replied with a shrug. “And the options here are slim, let’s be frank.”

“I suppose I could hate Terezi.” Rose considered the prospect of hating Terezi. Terezi, always ready with a sardonic remark, Terezi who recoiled from straightforward affection and support. “Actually, no, I really don’t. You’re right. So do you _hate_ Vriska, then?”

"Not quite." Kanaya cleared her throat. "Our relationship has been...fraught? She always was a controversial figure. All her mannerisms bring out some extreme reactions, that’s what I’m trying to say."

"Uuugh. Yes, see, that's exactly it," Rose moaned. "That drama. That self-importance. Listening to her is like reading my own writing from years ago and wondering how anyone could have fallen for something so, so pompous, and pretentious, and _ugh_." Growling faintly, she buried her face in the pillow.

"I liked your writing," Kanaya offered. "Very much." For a moment she looked thoughtful, tapping her short-cropped, manicured nails on the sheets. "Your work was a definite factor in my decision to troll you, so there's that."

"Sure," Rose said audibly into the pillow, "but then you also liked Vriska, didn't you."

"And I still _do_ like your writing," Kanaya said, continuing as though she hadn't heard. The corner of her mouth edged upward when Rose looked over at her with raised eyebrows. "My infatuation with her did not end well. Maybe that was my fault as much as hers. I _am_ glad to see you decided to give that pillow a rest."

"It's going to need to last me three years." Rose tossed it down, scrubbing her fingers through her hair and feeling it stick out at angles. "I'm not sure how well that's going to work out. Ugh. She just...she's like..."

"A toothache," Kanaya supplied. "Something that you want to poke at to remind yourself that it hurts. Even though you know it does."

" _Exactly._ "

"Toothache is a common metaphor for a caliginous relationship. The sting of prodding at it is what keeps it alive, and in a way it feels pleasurable."

"And that's another thing. Teeth!" Rose reached for the pillow and then warily withdrew her hand. _Three years_ , she reminded herself. "Getting drawn in by the allure of dark figures with fangs in derelict settings is the tritest, most hackneyed concept there is. Who would even write that story? Did I live through all the things we survived so I could live in a trashy vampire novel?"

"Is it the teeth you like?" Kanaya asked. "Or is that more of a bonus."

"And then it's like we're similar in all the ways calculated to make me realize what a flawed person I am," continued Rose, pushing the pillow further away with her toes. "And _was_ , and yet I'm just narcissistic enough to find it...what is it, appealing?" All that confidence, she speculated. Vriska's sheer inability to recognize her own shortcomings amidst all her perceived expertise. All that genuine power and ruthlessness and the impression of being so terribly over it all.

"The teeth, though," Kanaya pressed. "How would you say you feel about those." Rose glanced at Kanaya, fond warmth welling in her chest, and sat down beside her.

"Would you be asking for any personal reason?" she asked, smiling despite herself.

"Maybe." Kanaya was receptive as ever to being kissed and as reluctant as ever to kiss back with any intensity, careful with her fangs. Rose pressed her tongue to them as Kanaya’s mouth opened for her; she marveled at the smooth ivory whiteness, Kanaya's arms like deep gray marble beneath her hands, her mouth soft and cool when she opened up and let Rose lick at the strange ridges of her hard palate. Troll mouths, from her limited experience, were much like human mouths aside from the irregular dentition. "So you like them."

"Nooo." Rose took the closeness as another opportunity to examine Kanaya's dark lips up close. There was a crisp blackness to them that would be hard to emulate even with a good lipliner. "Yes, actually. Are you feeling hungry?"

"Always," Kanaya sighed. "If we're being honest here." Rose smiled, pulling up the skirt of her god tier outfit to reveal one leg. "Is that an invitation?"

"No, I'm only airing out my shins."

"Okay." Kanaya nodded understandingly. "I am completely prepared to believe aliens have to do that sometimes."

"It's also an invitation, though."

"I do know you're making a joke," Kanaya added as she pushed Rose down flat on the bed.

Inasmuch as any troll could be said to have table manners, Kanaya did; she bit with caution, took only what she needed, and Rose had never seen her leave a wound unbandaged or unsanitized. Her cool fingers ghosted up Rose's legs, pushing the skirt as they went. Rose lay back and enjoyed the feeling of cold hands pressing her thighs apart, slim fingertips pushing curiously into her. "You know," she said. "It really is like seedy vampire porn."

"Not that I can help that," Kanaya added. "But you not wearing anything underneath your dress makes it considerably more so." She paused. Rose, staring at the metal ceiling, smiled to herself. It still felt like Kanaya was figuring out how she worked, the touches firm but exploratory. "No complaints."

"I didn't think so." Good as the coldness of her hands felt on skin, the cool wetness of her tongue was much better. Rose squirmed comfortably and raised her legs to drape them over Kanaya's shoulders for a better angle as Kanaya licked in long, firm strokes over her clit, fingers working lazily inside her. Though as far as she could gather all trolls had the same basic anatomy, dissimilar to humans, Kanaya seemed perfectly satisfied. “You’re not going to get much to eat that way.”

“I’ll get there.” Rose felt the twin bars of Kanaya’s fangs on either side as Kanaya closed dark lips around her clit and sucked as best she could with her teeth in the way, flicking her tongue harder against it. There was the thought of danger but no real possibility, not with Kanaya’s elaborate caution, just a slow-growing warmth pooling low in Rose’s belly as she realized this would be enough if it only went on.

“Good. Don’t stop.” She curled her knees and toes reflexively as though to hold Kanaya in place, curly hair wiry and thick beneath the muscles of her shins. Lazily she worked her hips against the slick-moving pressure, listening to the wet sound of herself. Kanaya’s free hand traced up and over the soft curves of her belly. Her dress stayed in the way but the cool fine pressure of Kanaya’s fingertips was immediate, discernible. “Don’t stop.”

“Mm.” Short-trimmed, manicured fingernails stroked at the swell of her breast as she worked her hips harder, circled a nipple until she squirmed and gasped.

“Oh. _Oh._ Almost - _ah_!” Rose closed her eyes tight, riding out the spasms as Kanaya worked her through it with torturous slowness, withdrawing her fingers and tongue only when her twitches had subsided.

“Aliens really make no mess at all,” Kanaya informed her, licking her lips in satisfaction. Her gray tongue glided over the thick curves of her fangs, so harmless and so pretty when licked clean. Rose flashed back to Vriska’s fangs stained with violet juice, the way she smiled to show them off to best effect. “No cleanup. No fuss. I approve.”

“I approve of everything that just happened there,” Rose said hazily, and propped herself up on her elbows. Cool fingers curled around her leg to spread her wider. “Yes, go on.” Kanaya looked at her fondly before lowering her face to a thigh and sinking her teeth in.

Rose stiffened again, eyes fixed on the bright-red welling beneath Kanaya’s lips as Kanaya shook her head, forced her fangs further into the soft yield of flesh and fastened on. The sharp pulse in her clit made her twitch - too soon, arousal taking root again in flesh still left lax and jellied. The piercing and bruising was painful but there was something else behind it, some sharp spike of pleasure and correctness that Rose suspected had something to do with pheromones. She kept still, breath harsh and violent like a prey animal, and did not convulse. Kanaya’s eyes were closed, peaceful. She withdrew her fangs completely and worked her tongue against the softness of Rose’s thigh, the wounds she had made.

By the time she pulled away her modus had already supplied what she needed. She squeezed antibiotic ointment over the injury and smeared it thick, muffling the wounds before blood could trickle to the sheets.

“If you still want advice…” Kanaya bowed her head in thought as she unrolled a bandage.

“Mm-hm?” Rose sprawled back, smiling foolishly, and gazed at the ceiling. Kanaya wrapped a linen strip around and around her thigh with strong, sure hands.

“Be careful.”

 

* * *

 

Rose perched at the edge of the couch in the common block, focusing on keeping her spine straight as the knitting needles clicked softly in her hands. In the dimness of the meteor, colors were strange; the soft green of the half-done sock in her hands looked tarnished and dark, the dull red of the couch like the crimson-brown of half-dried blood. In the nutritionblock, she knew, Vriska was eating. She could dimly hear the rending sound of it from where she sat.

It seemed, she speculated, like a good time for a cup of coffee.

The instant she entered the nutritionblock to create a mug, Vriska smiled broadly over what looked like a massive blue porkchop. “I knew you’d be sneaking in to watch, Lalonde! I should charge admission.” Rose grimaced faintly. Vriska was so over the top at these moments that it was hard to believe she was even real. Casting back over her own long and storied past of being dark and mysterious in chats, however, Rose longed inwardly for her face-burying pillow. “I just knew you would come crawling back.”

“Are you serious when you act like that? You can’t possibly be serious.” She lifted a steaming mug from the machine, then sat across from Vriska at the table.

“Why wouldn’t I be serious? Maybe I’m just having some fun, unlike you. Prissypants and Fussyfangs.” Vriska yawned exaggeratedly, splaying back and clomping both bootheels on the table. “So _dull_. Both of you. Why didn’t you come to me sooner?”

“It’s true that you’re the only one who makes me feel this way,” Rose murmured, sipping her coffee thoughtfully.

"Exactly! Because I'm the only one on this godforsaken rock who has an actual sense of fun." Abandoning her earlier dramatic pose, Vriska swung her feet off the table and stood up, legs splayed, hands planted on her hips. "There's also Terezi, but maybe she's only fun in relation to me, since in the timeline where I died it seems she turned into a tragic Faygo-splattered sadsack. I haven't decided yet."

"Very charitable of you, devoting thought to that."

"What, to having fun with Terezi? She's awesome! Definitely the best person left in the immediate vicinity, which isn’t saying much, to be fair. Jeez, what's your problem?"

"No, no. Making all Terezi’s issues about you." Rose rolled her eyes, putting her coffee down. The fact that she could identify with that thought process burned a little, deep inside her gut. "Like everyone is that simple to figure out."

"Apparently they are, because things look gr _eat_ now that I’m here. Simple cause and effect." Vriska, shrugging, strode around the table. "I've had enough of this conversation, let's make out since that’s obviously where this was going anyway!"

"Fine," Rose sighed, concealing her nervousness and standing up just in time for Vriska to grab her in a dramatic dip. The world flipped as she was bowed backward, a self-consciously suave maneuver that unsettled her stomach and made her groan in irritation. "Ugh," she managed before Vriska kissed her, an awkward brush of lips that immediately felt much less experienced or aware than Kanaya's firm assurance.

"Impressed?" Vriska asked, grinning smugly.

" _Not even slightly_ ," Rose snapped, and nearly meant it; Vriska's wiry arms held her like bands of iron despite Rose’s larger frame. Vriska, though petite, was obviously designed for strife. Despite the pounding in her ears and chest Rose noticed that Vriska’s fangs were different too, wickedly curved and tapered for tearing where Kanaya’s were thick and stable. In direct contrast to the odd delicacy of her teeth, though, Vriska lacked all semblance of finesse; she seized at a breast and squeezed as though handling an unripe peach, her cold tongue darting into Rose’s mouth cold and fishlike. “Umph.”

“That’s right. I know where _alllllll_ of your alien erogenous zones are,” Vriska said, withdrawing and releasing Rose from her embrace. Oddly, she kept one hand fastened tight on a breast; Rose fought back the urge to say _honk_. Close up her alien eye sparkled and contracted all of its pupils in an uncanny display as she focused. Her blue lipstick, smudged at the corner of her mouth, somehow stayed clear of the ivory arcs of her fangs. “Naturally I did research.”

“Love demands your cunning, just as your raids?” she prompted. Vriska’s eyes went wide.

“You read my ancestral pir _ate_ porn!?” She sounded sickeningly pleased by the prospect; her hand tightened painfully on Rose’s breast, which she seemed to assume would be thrilling but which made Rose wonder what sort of research she had been doing. “Next you’ll tell me you’re into roleplaying. A couple sweeps of this might not be so bad!”

“Urgh,” Rose groaned, even as her mind whispered _maybe_. “I found it in one of those chests littered around this place for no reason. What else is there to do?” She slapped Vriska’s hand away. “Also, quit that.”

“Too exciting for your blood?” Vriska challenged, and went for her with both hands extended. Rose, sputtering, slapped her arms and seized a handful of hair when Vriska leaned down for a better reach, pulling her up instinctively. “Ow!” Rose let go at once, the coarse texture of Vriska’s matted hair lingering in her nerves. Despite the exclamation Vriska grinned widely. A faint cerulean tinge spread across her cheeks. “Didn’t think you had it in you, Lalonde.”

“To do _what_?” Rose asked in consternation. She never realized how accommodating Kanaya had been with her until dealing with someone who explained nothing. In every novel Rose had ever read about encountering an alien race, the visitor always received elaborate explanations about alien customs, alien bodies, alien sexualities. It had seemed normal to get those. “To fend you off, or to pull your hair? Is that a caliginous thing?” In response Vriska kissed her again, more like a punch than a kiss, a fang pressing hard at her lip as Vriska shoved her cold tongue into Rose’s mouth again and lingered there. Rose kissed back hesitantly and tasted the raw meat on her, the faint tang of blood.

“Something like that.” Vriska showed off the pink-red tinge at the tip of one fang before licking it away slowly. “Wanna head to my respiteblock?”

“If you’re going with such a subtle come-on I’m not sure how I can decline.” Rose licked her own lip, pinprick wound welling under the pressure of her tongue. Her heart beat like it had when she was going into battle; a hard rhythm that warmed her muscles and prickled in her guts, made her legs feel loose in their sockets. She wanted more.

“I can change it up. Hey!” Vriska went wide-eyed, innocuous. “The hallways can get dark, you know. It’s dangerous to go alone. Take me!”

"You're the _worst_ ," Rose said fervently.

"Duh. Don't you think I know?" Vriska, reverting to her customary grin, led the way.

Halfway down the dark hall to the transportalizers Vriska reached out for Rose’s hand, intertwining fingers with her and swinging her arm companionably. “Is this a kismesis thing too?” Rose asked dryly.

“Keeping you on your toes?” Vriska’s blunt fingernails pressed into her skin, a twinge of pain that warmed her from the inside. “Something like that.” The feeling was not entirely new, but satisfying nonetheless; it was kin to the emotion when Kanaya had first shown her to a respiteblock some time back, that bright anticipation.

"That's good." Rose dug back, her fingers curling in a tight squeeze until she felt Vriska's bony knuckles pop. Vriska laughed out a breathless little huff of air, nothing like her usual guffaw. It occurred to Rose that Vriska was just as excited as her. Alien hand-squeezing was probably considered foreplay. "I don't know that I need your help for that, but it's a nice thought."

"You're pretty good at it. But I doubt anyone's got the moxie to hate like I do." Vriska shook off her hand, splayed her fingers across Rose's lower back to guide her to the correct transportalizer. "Like I said, I'm willing to teach you a few things."

 

* * *

 

Vriska’s hand on her back propelled Rose with astonishing speed to the bed, fast enough that Rose found herself twisting quickly to the side just to spite her. Vriska recovered immediately, her arm swinging up sharp and returning to her side as she posed with head cocked, her other hand suddenly on her hip. Rose stood facing her, bowed slightly, ready to dodge.

“What are you waiting for?” Vriska asked.

“Looks like nothing much,” Rose said as challengingly as she could. Vriska snickered and went for her, laughing outright when Rose snatched at a horn and pushed her head back. “You can’t even reach me like this.”

“Nngh, whatever!” Vriska’s fist punched upward at the joint of her elbow effectively enough to break Rose’s hold, launching her own small body into Rose’s midriff with enough force to propel her bodily to the bed. “What _nowwwwwwww_ ,” she teased, her hands locked around Rose’s upper arms.

“Nnf.” Rose raised one leg, threw it over Vriska, and flipped her - for all that Vriska was strong enough to fell monsters without effort her small body was compact, rawboned where Rose was sleek and heavy. Vriska went over with little effort and an obnoxious shriek as Rose rolled over on her and sat up to straddle her chest. “Okay, so now you flip me.”

“Ugh.” Vriska tried halfheartedly to move her arms before rolling her eyes in an elaborate motion, up and then to the side as she blew a puff of air from the corner of her mouth. The display was just juvenile enough that Rose wanted to slap her upside the head. Instead she pulled her rucked-up dress up over her head and let it fly off the edge of the bed, allowing Vriska to look curiously at the curves of her body. “Huh, interesting. Soft.”

“Aren’t I?” Rose smiled victoriously, edging forward. It was good to have Vriska beneath her, good in a way hard to define; she knew already what she wanted but it was excellent to have gotten there by flipping Vriska so easily, by pinning her down. “Interesting, I mean. But also soft.”

“What are your rumblespheres for? You don’t need those for anything.” Vriska snorted. “That’s some shitty worldbuilding. Every time they put fucking rumblespheres on alien species, and every time it makes no sense. And the little nubs on them are just-”

“Actually, they’re there to make me feel good and look excellent to people with fine taste.”

“Oh,” Vriska said with a further sardonic eye roll, “well in that case they’re just _ow_! Don’t hit my fucking horns!”

“Sorry about that,” Rose said insincerely, withdrawing her palm. “Something about the way you roll your eyes. I won’t be able to see it in a minute, so that’s fine.” She almost laughed as she edged forward, breathless with the satisfaction of having Vriska where she wanted in the instant before Vriska showed all her teeth in a broad, unpleasant grin of comprehension. They were clean and numerous and shown off to great effect against her dark lips and against the hair of Rose’s sex, laid open and inviting right above her.

“For a seer, you didn’t really think ahead about that move,” she mused as Rose edged back. “Or human nooks are much tougher than the rest of the human. Let’s find out!”

Rose screamed as Vriska darted in, her hands flailing out just in time to seize a hooked horn and a handful of hair close to the scalp. Vriska snorted and pushed upward and Rose shuddered at the coldness of her mouth, a wet tongue darting between the lips of her labia like a jet of freezing water. Kanaya was careful, always, to keep her fangs motionless. Vriska either had no idea how to be careful or was simply uninterested because already Rose could feel the needle points of them pressing again and again as Vriska sloppily licked at her in exploration, digging sharp and hard into the skin. Hot points of blood welled from the injuries.

“Mm, this isn’t even protective hair, I can get right through it. Hm. What does it do?” Vriska sounded excited at the prospect as she briefly withdrew. A cold, exploratory tongue poked at Rose’s clit and forced a squeak from her. “Mph, so humans do have nubs. And why didn’t my research tell me about this?”

“Your ‘research material’ doesn’t focus much on them, if I, hnn, don’t miss my guess. I thought you knew all my human erogenous zones?" Rose shifted further forward, one hand still fastened securely around a horn. A warm throb of desire rooted itself between her legs as she tightened her other hand around the tangled hair, holding it firm against Vriska's scalp.

"Oh, I do!" Vriska bared her teeth as Rose rocked slowly forward, giving her a glimpse before her face was mostly obscured. It was like a smile calculated to show off the lethality of her mouth; there was a sort of silent appeal in it, the actual danger of her, her unpredictability. Warmth welled between Rose's thighs, by now clamped on either side of Vriska's head. "Go ahead and do that thing. Drowning in your alien nook isn't just or heroic! I'll be _fiiiiiiiine_."

"Good, go ahead," Rose echoed. She curled her hands around Vriska’s horns, teasing at the velvety bases. "It might be a little heroic, trying to suffocate you, but I doubt it's enough to keep me down." Vriska snickered, lifting her newly freed hands to hold Rose’s hips steady.

“Enjoy!” she said, right before she bit.

Her fangs, needle-sharp, sank into the soft flesh of Rose’s pubis with none of the head-shaking or pressure Kanaya exerted to get through the skin. Rose stiffened and gasped. Without noticing she squeezed the horn in her hand so hard Vriska let out a muffled noise, licking upward in flickering strokes as though to appease her even as the teeth stayed buried in her flesh.

“Oh,” she said, and again “ _oh_ ,” shuddering as she waited for the sensation to resolve into pain. The icy flick of tongue against her clit sent shivers up her spine. She felt the heat of her own blood pumping against Vriska’s cold lips, thin hands holding her in place with surprising strength. She felt already the fresh tenderness that told her there would be bruising around the wounds. “You k-know,” she said with an effort at forcing her voice not to shake, “you can lick harder than that. Humans aren’t q...quite that soft.”

“Mph,” Vriska said, somehow managing to sound irritable as she complied. Rose looked behind her to see the cerulean spot on Vriska’s jeans, the motion of her trapped bulge inside. The pain began slowly to crest, her body noticing the injury and making her head light with it, her arms loose and unstrung and useless. Her grip on Vriska’s hair wavered. The blood trickling from her wounds tickled as it moved through her hair and into Vriska’s waiting mouth.

It occurred to Rose that Vriska could, at any time, shake her head. Her sharp front teeth were designed not only to pierce but to _tear_. The realization sent a hot pulse of something through her lower belly, pooling hot between her thighs; she had Vriska muffled beneath her, servicing her, and she was completely and utterly helpless between her jaws. Her clit pulsed bright and hot as Vriska growled faintly and attacked it with renewed vigor, slurping in a way that would be obnoxious if Rose could hear it through the pounding in her ears.

Trapped, there was nothing for Rose to do but wait it out. She made one brief attempt to rock and hissed in pain as the fangs slid in further, cutting her flesh. Vriska snickered and pushed at her hips lightly as though to encourage it, cupping the curve of her ass in both hands and leaning up into her harder. “Mm mph,” Vriska offered indistinctly. Rose ignored her.

The pain resolved gradually into a sharp throbbing, the heartbeat in it the same as the pulse of warmth and pleasure where Vriska worked her tongue with surprising patience. The feelings mixed, resolved into a sweet-sharp pulsing ebb. It would still be possible, she realized, to work her way toward climax. “Okay,” she said, steadying herself with a hand on Vriska’s thorax. In a way it was good to feel that helpless anger, to know Vriska had actually gone through with it, that in the end she had gained the upper hand somehow. Rose tightened her hand around the horn again. It was satisfying to find that it had not all been so easy. “Yes.” The pleasure swelled gradually, her legs quivering with the effort to stay perfectly still.

Vriska let out a muffled laugh when Rose came, sinking her fangs in harder and licking just to make her twitch and shudder, hands still locked tight around her hips to lock her in place. Rose panted and leaned back, planting her hands on the bed and waiting for Vriska’s fangs to withdraw. The feeling of them coming out made her shudder anew, staring down and watching the sleek lengths emerge from her flesh stained with blood. Vriska’s face was covered with it, her lips smeared red, the hair at the sides of her head wet and shiny where Rose’s thighs had pressed it flat against her.

“Impressed now?” Vriska asked, baring her teeth. She looked like something from a horror film.

“Maybe.” Rose examined the wounds, not moving as they continued to drip on Vriska’s face. Multiple punctures marred her flesh, symmetrical, ringed by deep bruising that radiated soreness outward through her muscles and made her legs weak.

“So let’s go,” Vriska complained as Rose moved away from her. “Maybe you can figure out a way to return the favor with your useless alien mouth. I have a nook too, you know.” Rose sat on the edge of the bed to prod lightly at the circular holes, hissing through her teeth. The damage was mostly superficial; Vriska had dug deep enough to draw plenty of blood, but had not torn at her. Kanaya would know how to bandage it.

“Is this a favor?”

“You came, didn’t you? Whiner.” Rose turned around to reach down, grabbing a handful of trapped bulge none too gently. Vriska, taking her shirt off to scrub her face with it, hissed and lashed blindly out with one hand. “Ow!”

“Oh, is that uncomfortable? Sorry about that,” Rose said, and squeezed. Vriska swiped at her and yanked her backward across the bed by her arm. Rose’s fingers streaked red lines across Vriska’s shoulder as she pushed back, as Vriska climbed atop her.

“No problem.” She fumbled at her jeans, her rumblespheres small and smooth and high on her chest. The slats of her ribs could vaguely be seen beneath the lean lines of muscle banding her sides. “Pretty sure it’s my turn this time, Lalonde.”

“Maybe.” Rose reached up to touch her face, dragging her thumb across Vriska’s cheekbone to leave a long, ugly smear. “Maybe not. Our teeth are designed for chopping-off and grinding up, you know.”

“Are your nooks designed for that too? My tongue doesn’t think so.”

“That’s true,” Rose said obligingly, “for anyone who isn’t partially eldritch terror, in which case I must warn you that you never really know.” Vriska paused and looked at her narrowly, cerulean bulge twining around her own fingers.

“Your nook can bite my junk off?” Rose smiled enigmatically up at her, tracing bloody patterns over her cheeks, a fading line across her forehead.

“Find out for yourself,” she offered.


End file.
